Meeting you was fate
by TF-Mercedes12295
Summary: Kris is saved by a rather unusual hero from a terrible ship infestation. She doesn't feel normal after that fateful day and longs for her return to normal. OC/Arbiter Just read it and i'll promise you'll like it. :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Flood

**Disclaimer: The Mona Lisa does not belong to me and neither do the Arbiter, Master Chief or any other characters besides my oc's. C: The Mona Lisa belongs to Jeff Vandermeer and Tessa Kum. I hope you all like my story because this is my first time ever trying to write a Halo fanfic. **

A little heads up…there's going to be some physical contact in the story. I mean who doesn't love an awkward moment between two different species. Any way I hope that you will like the moment and my writing.

-O-O

All Kris could hear was the screaming and the agony that the prisoners were going through. Their screams then silenced by a closing of the door and then banging or thrashing of the metal. The security and the professionals on board the _Mona Lisa _were doing something terribly wrong. Kris only thought to herself that she was going to die next. That they would choose her next and make her horrible life come to an end. They had experimented on her but they had put her to sleep with injections and when she woke up that day she was on the cell floor.

Kris heard a new sound a mumbling and she looked behind her at the woman in the corner curled up. The woman had been there for a while mumbling to herself but Kris just ignored her. She was saying things that made no sense like the beasts and a green decaying something. Kris knew that the beasts must be the elites that the Mona Lisa had on board as prisoners but the green thing? What the hell was she talking about? Kris got up from the floor and approached the lady, slowly but surely. The women just kept rocking back and forth till Kris touched her elbow.

The woman screamed but soon looked up. Her graying hair flicking and falling down her face back to its mangled state again. Kris asked "What are you talking about…something about a green thing?" Kris furrowed her brows and backed away a bit.

"The suckers…there here. They're going to kill us all. Make us all pay!" The woman yelled and she got up and looked around. Just then the Mona Lisa's sirens began to go off. Someone had escaped Kris guessed. She heard footsteps and then a man came and unlocked her jail cell door. He was bloody and his knuckles were bloodied, his whole orange suit was speckled with blood that may have been the guards. He was only holding the keys in his hands and running now to other jail cell doors.

Kris ran out the jail cell gates and tripped over a security's body. His body was beaten and bloody with his suit torn in places that usually weren't supposed to be ripped. She had run so fast away from the body that she nearly knocked herself out when she ran around a corner and hit a tall person. She got up and noticed that it wasn't a person at all but an elite without any armor on. He towered over her and made her fall within his shadow. He was looking down at her with what Kris seemed to notice was hatred, but then again Kris wasn't an expert on Sangheili expressions. He was carrying a pistol in his hand, rare that an elite even touched a human gun. Kris could only think to herself that she was in the path of death again and he wouldn't give her that second chance, But simply the Sangheili just narrowed his eyes and looked up from her to shot at something far off. Kris turned around on her bottom to look back at what he had shot at. The noise of people screaming and the sirens hadn't left her mind as they still blared. There was something lying on the floor all decayed and glob looking.

The Sangheili looked back down at her and grabbed her arm to pull her up, pulling a little to fast and hurting Kris's shoulder. Then as soon as he had come into her way, he left quite fast as if he was being followed. Kris ran after him and went to grab his arm since she could not reach his shoulder without tippy-toeing to reach, but he turned around and had the pistol barrel aimed at the middle of her forehead. His mandibles twitched and Kris fumbled for the right word to say.

"What was that thing?...Why didn't you just let it kill me?" Kris wanted to take back what she had said but she couldn't. _What was I thinking, he probably didn't even understand me._

He just stared at her and began to speech in his own native tongue leaving Kris to wonder just what the hell he was saying. Behind Kris was chaos. Security and prisoners going at it and elites among the crowd hit any human no matter who was on their side. Behind them in the shadows came out white beach ball looking blobs. Bouncing and suddenly latching onto men and women prisoners, the blobs made them give a shriek and begin to convulse. The elites suddenly becoming victims as well and falling over tipped furniture. They then were covered in those blobs and each elite giving a roar agony. Kris was pulled from behind and kris felt her memories surge forward like before your life was to end. It never came and Kris only struggled to turn around and look at who or what had done it. She turned around only to see that it was still the same elite that had been there before. He hadn't left her…he was still there to her amazement. He looked at kris and turned around to make his way toward the direction of the escape pods. Kris picked up a fallen rifle and like a little child after their mother took off to follow the elite.

They passed by doors and blood smeared wall, the flicking lights making the halls look like a horror house. Foot steps were heard behind them a little ways back and then a hair raising roar. Nothing like a roar of an elite but a beast that was hungry for them. Kris let out a scream that caused the elite she was following to turn around and grab her arm to make her run. Kris still screamed but it was drowned out by many roars from behind. Loud steps could be felt through the floor and slamming of things against the walls. The elite shot at the same time as he practically dragged his human decoy behind him, at least that's what Kris thought to herself. Those things were gaining speed and in the flicks of the light showing their many branch looking arms mangled arms. The prisoners' faces no longer looking recognizable anymore. Their skin turned a gray and greenish color. Their eye's being glazed over or no pupils at all. _What the hell are they? _One came close to grabbing her leg before she put a round to it's chest, it crashed to the ground giving her just another reason to scream for her life.

The Sangheili came to a halt at a hatch door and pulled Kris in behind him. Kris's impulse was to slam down on the pad and lock the damn hatch door. Kris did exactly that as the zombie living dead prisoners were about a meter from them. The doors closing with a hiss and then a loud banging from the beasts outside the hatch door trying to come in. Kris sobbed and let her rifle fall from her grasp. She was so afraid of dieing that she almost about soiled her self but didn't. The elite looked at her and was probably wondering if he should have killed the human back at the beginning. Kris's bronze hair was wet from sweat and her face drained of color from what she had saw on the _Mona Lisa_. How was she going to make it out in outer space if she wasn't found within days by another ship. She had to tell that ship that there was a dangerous thing on the _Mona Lisa_.

Kris became angry at herself for breaking down and crying like a child, especially in front of an Sangheili that already thought humans were weak minded. _Well who cares!_ Kris got her composure back together and just looked over at the escape pod the thudding becoming louder and heavier behind them. She looked up at the elite and back up at the pod. The only thing that was going to give her that chance to live. _But only one person could fit? _Thought ran through Kris's mind and as if the elite knew what she was thinking he lifted his pistol to aim it at Kris, Kris just looked at him in fear and made a movement to grab the gun. The elite moved it and her hand missed to even touch it. The elite hadn't shot her but was only thinking. He backed away and moved toward the escape pod never taking his eye's off of Kris. He climbed into the pod and was waiting for something. Maybe just to see Kris scream at what she must have realized that she was being left behind for those things. Nothing happened and he didn't close the hatch. The air around Kris becoming stale and her ears becoming hot. The elite was actually going to let her in with him, but how would they fit? He practically was about three times as thick as Kris. Maybe he was assuming humans could shrink or just fit in smoothly with them.

Kris walked over to the hatch and glanced in the pod to see that the Sangheili was looking at her. He was waiting for her to climb in and fit, which was probably going to be impossible_. She wasn't going to stay here on the Mona Lisa for those things to eat her alive, she didn't care how she would fit just that she would make herself fit._ Kris climbed into the pod and put her back toward the Sangheili's chest and tucked her legs in between his legs. Her face almost touching the pods closed hatch door as she closed it. She hit the button for the pod to be ejected from the _Mona Lisa_ and with a hiss of air they were sent of into the deep arms of Space. Kris was frightened and yet relieved to be away from the Prison ship, but she still was in this pod with a possible killer and especially it being a male Sangheili. He could have easily killed her but he didn't, so maybe he was trusting her just as much as she was supposedly trusting him or maybe it was the other way around.

Kris just tried to relax but what was the use she was almost going to die today if it hadn't been for this unknown elite. He was actually civilized and allowed a human to live. Kris moved her hands, a habit she had when she was nervous, and felt her hand hit the elites thigh. It felt like reptilian skin but it was smoother. She could smell him almost. His smell was a leathery smell and his muscles moved below his skin. He was just as tense as her. His skin was grayish-brown compared to her pale skin. Kris was exhausted and was light headed from crying and screaming. The adrenaline now out of her system and it drained her of her energy. She would have to trust the elite to not try to kill her and she would fall into darkness of her dreamlands. Soon after she stopped twitching her hand, Kris blacked out.

She awoke to a thudding and something trying to unlock the pods hatch. Kris's heat rate peaked and she was worried that maybe the covenant had found their pod. The pod gave a hiss and before Kris stood a soldier and a couple of officers. They opened their mouths when they saw that an elite was behind her. Rather that she was lying on him and he was there with her, but immediately the top officer silenced the soldiers.

"You must be from the Mona Lisa am I correct?" the middle aged officer said. "We got the distress signal from her just an hour ago and have ran the pods numbers to see that they match the Mona Lisa's."

The soldier took out their rifles and aimed it at the elite who's eye's widened a bit. "No! please don't he's friendly. He saved my life. Please don't hurt him!" Kris yelled and got up and out of the pod. "He saved me from these zombie looking things. He allowed me to live." The soldiers looked at her like she was a crazy person. She was protecting an elite!

The Sangheili climbed out of the pod as soon as a person approached Kris. The person was none other than Commander Hood. He took Kris's hand and led her and her elite into a secluded room with guards standing post outside. The guards hand cuffing her elite and forcing him another way. The elite only looking back one last time and giving a slite roar at his enforcers. Hood spent the whole time explaining to Kris that she was now under ONI secrecy and she would no longer be able to talk about what happened back on the _Mona Lisa_. She was given clothes to change out of her gory orange prison suit and a room/quarter to live in. She was separated from her elite and after that she didn't seem to ever see him again.

-O-O

**I really hope you liked this chapter. I am going to have the next one up soon when I get enough reviews :D. I love reviews and you have yet to find out more about her and her elite. Please review and I will love you all. ^~^ still are some Spartans to come into the story and a couple of elites, because me's loved elites. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Free

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo although that would be totally awesome if I did. Anyway I do not own the Arbiter or master chief or anyone else but my oc's. Now I hope you all enjoy this chapter and listen to your music to add more background music if you wish. ^~^**

** Oh and thank you so much SMFScar for helping me fix some problems that you pointed out. i fixed saying Kris so much and man oh man did i say it so much in this one before i and a friend here fixed it. ^~^**

-O-O

It had been years since that day that Kris was changed. Sitting here in this desk made her just want to go crazy. The silence always made Kris uncomfortable. Especially now that she was give a crappy job as being a person's secretary. It just unsettled her to think that they gave her this job so she couldn't leave these grounds and explore the outside world.

"Uhh…I'm the most happiest person in the world." Kris whispered and sighed to herself.

She had been looking down at her desk papers that were properly organized. The print still fresh and not tattered like the rest of the old files. She had been given this file just recently and it had involved her. The papers had a big red warning on it that gave the sense that it was important. Only Kris just wanted to leave the desk and worry about the papers later.

The doors slide open and a young marine walked in. His suit well ironed and appearing very sharp.

"Miss, I believe that another secretary will take over your job for now. The commander wants to see you." He simple looked at Kris who got up from the desk and walked over to him. Her one piece woman's dress suit making her movement stiff. It didn't help that they made her wear these god damn heels with it. The marine simple did an about face and left along side Kris, leading her to the conference room. As they walked to the conference room, the young lady looked out every window trying to savor the views that it was allowing. She had never seen outside the walls of this base and never even been able to socialize with others outside it. The views were gorgeous with the shinning blue sky and the surrounding mountains. Their white mist only settling at the tops of the mountain peaks. The trees far off in the distance swaying slightly by the breeze. All Kris could do was sigh. The young marine looking at her to see if she had said something and he hadn't heard. She looked at him and smiled to let him know that nothing was wrong or what ever he had been thinking.

They arrived a few feet from the conference doors after going down in an elevator. As they approached the doors the marine step a pace faster and slide the doors open for her. Kris gave him another smile and walked straight in to a room filled with staring eyes. Through all the eye's Kris could only focus on the ones that belonged to Hood himself. Hood stood up and approached Kris with his hand extended. She gladly took it and shook his hand, letting the shake continue for a little longer than usual. He put his hand on her shoulder to lead her to an open seat by an officer who gave her acknowledgement with a nod. Kris gave it back and sat down next to the officer. The one in charge left to sit down in his own seat at the far end, in the middle, to Kris's right. A bit of a murmur was hushed by others who had to unfortunately stand up during this conference. Hood cleared his throat and began to speak up.

"I know your all wondering why you are here today but let me begin with saying that at least you're not in some place that you'd rather not be with a winning crowd around you." No one gave a complaint to that.

"We all know that the war between the Covenant and our people are over. The colonists are giving ONI and the UNSC a bit of a headache with the treaty that we've made with the Sangheili. People think it's just a way to cover up all the deads honor. Saying that this treaty proves that their sons and daughters and fathers or mothers gave their live for nothing, but we are only doing this for the rest of the survival of our human kind. The dead will be honored and making this treaty with the Sangheili is our only hope to keeping the other under a watchful eye." The commander stood up and began to walk around the conference table looking at all the faces in the room.

The petty officer behind Kris spoke up. "Sir, if I may ask, why are the Sangheili remaining on earth and not leaving back to their own planet?" Hood looked toward the man's direction but was not entirely focused on the mans face. Commander Hood was thinking of something.

"The Sangheili are remaining here because their world is not fully stable yet, Their younger generations are becoming more accustomed to life here among us. They are becoming "Humanized", well that's at least what the older generation has been saying." Hood gave a slight smirk at the word Humanized in his response.

The only female in the room stared a long time at the commander before he made eye contact with her. "Aww yes I almost forgot. Ms. Ambers…I've asked for you to come because you have done your work here well. I advise that your knowledge of what happened two years ago _stays_ a secrete. You may leave the compound as you like from now on. I'm making your criminal record disappear and you may live freely now. Not that there was much on your record to start with, but you can get a job that you will enjoy for once in your life. Ms. Ambers, you are dismissed…and everyone else, remain where you are. This conference isn't over for us." With that said Hood winked at Kris and walked back to his seat, she immediately stood up and left the room.

One thought was running through Kris's mind, a thought that had been there for years… FREEDOM. Freedom to leave the compound and enjoy a normal life in the suburbs. How nice it will be to finally meet and socialize with people other than the security around here. _But wait…where would I begin?_ Kris stepped out the doors not even worrying about the stuff she had left on her desk. Wait…those papers! Kris turned back around and fast walked to her location where her desk was at. The papers still there were she had left them. She snatched them up and walked back toward the sliding doors just to come face to chest with an elite in full armor. Kris fell back on her ass and her forehead throbbing a little. _What the hell is up with me and running into god damn elites! _Kris felt a headache coming on. The elite simply put out his hand and Kris took it. Her tail bone was going to be bruised tomorrow. The Sangheili picked up Kris's papers as she dusted her butt off and then began rubbing her forehead. He handed her her papers and looked at the small woman in front of him for a while.

"I am so sorry for knocking you over ma'am. You seemed to come out of no where." _The elite was actually speaking English. An elite who was actually talking to her in her own language and her being able to understand him. _He seemed to be laughing in the tone of his voice at the last part. His armor not even showing that a person had just ran into it.

"Oww…that's going to bruise." Kris whispered to herself . She looked back at him from staring at her asscheeks. "It's alright, it was practically my fault. I wasn't paying attention…just trying to get away from here." Kris let out a nervous laugh at the last part. She really was eager to get out of this place.

"Very well, please forgive me for keeping you waiting Ms…"

"Ambers. My names Kris Ambers." She extended her right hand and it was quickly engulfed I a four fingered hand about three times her size.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance." The elite responded and stepped out of Kris's way to begin walking in the direction of the conference room. Kris only stared for a bit before turning her attention to the doors and walking out. The cool wind blowing her shoulder length hair gently in the breeze. Kris felt relief and happiness to be free and to begin a whole new life. A man in a suit was waiting out in the front and immediately yelled out to her.

"Ma'am, are you Ms. Amber's?" The man was middle aged with a mustache that was graying a bit. His black suit and hat making him look like a servant.

"Yes I am." Kris replied and went up to him. Her heels clanking against the gravel.

"Well I have your things ready and I'm supposed to take you to your home in the suburbs, a few streets outside the city." With that the man led her to the door and opened it for her. After she got in, did he close the door and go around back to go to his door on the opposite side. He adjusted his mirrors and started the vehicle. On the way towards her new home, that maybe the ONI bought for her, did Kris relax her shoulders and her head. The headache was there but she had tried to ignore it.

After about an hour drive towards her intended location did Kris arrive outside the house. The house was simple but was more than that to Kris who had not lived in one in years, The white exterior of the house making it seem bright and cheerful. The green grass just made you want to roll on it. Kris was so excited that she jogged to the door in her heels to realize that she didn't have a key. The man came up to her and put her luggage on the ground by the door and handed Kris the key. He gave her a smile and turned to leave, leaving Kris to her new dwellings.

Kris opened the door and found that the home was already furnished. She explored the premises and began unpacking her cloths to find that she had an extra luggage. The young lady opened it and a stack of money was looking at her. _They gave me money? Is it to survive till I find a job soon?_ Kris looked at it and closed the top. She grabbed a pair of cloths and underwear to take a shower. Grabbing a towel and walking into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later did Kris walk out the bathroom with her skin feeling fresh and a towel wrapped around her hair up upon her head. She was wearing khaki loose pants and a tight t-shirt with black shoe to match her t-shirt. An hour later and a stack of money in her pocket, Kris headed out to the dealerships. A cab was waiting out front for her after she had called it's service a couple minutes before. At the dealerships, she bought a corvette that she loved. Its maroon color and shinning sterling handles that made it stand out. Kris got in the car and headed towards the nearest bar in the city.

She arrived there and saw to it that she would have a good time on her first day out in the real world. After stepping into the bar and looking around, she notice that it was packed with both humans and Sangheili. The young elites were mingling around with the woman. The men who were on the other side of the bar were giving the Sangheili a cold stare, possibly thinking of a way to kill the bastards. Kris walked up to the bar-counter and sat down after pushing her way through the crowd. The bar tender walked up to her and laided his elbow on the edge leaning towards her.

"What can I get cha'" The man said.

"Just anything that's strong will do." Kris said in a cheerful voice.

The man nodded and began heading towards the assortment of alcohols and liquors. The lady felt a presence by her and to her surprise to her left sat a young elite who was staring at her.

"May I ask you what your name is?" The elite spoke. His armor polished blue and reflecting off Kris's appearance.

_Is he trying to pick me up or something cus I don't think that they understand the whole flirt-with-the-girl thing._ "Names Kris and yours?" Kris was given her drink by the bartender and she awkwardly drank from it. Her face and throat feeling the liquids warmth of the drink pass through.

"Name's K'sar and may I say that you are very beautiful." The elite only looked at her and watched her. His left arm relaxing on the counter. Another male approached Kris and before Kris could even move to look at the other male, the male she had been taking to had stood up and let out a terrifying roar that almost gave her a heart attack. The other male simply let out his own roar back and the two where staring at each other. Their muscle and stance tense. The bar had gone silent and even the marines in the corner were staring. The two young males remained looking at each other and the air around them becoming filled with a feeling of tension. The other male elites in the bar stared at the two tense elites knowing well what they were doing. The two males were trying to stare the other down and win. The only thing was, was that the males were both young and were healthy. Making the match an even one.

Just then the two males charged at each other with Kris in the middle of it. _Oh god what is happening!_

-O-O

**Ooo I hope you like it so far cus I know I do. Anyway I hope you like it and if you wanna know what happens next you'll send me a review and maybe just maybe I'll have the next one up sooner then this one. :) There's going to be a surprise and I want to give a tremendous thanks to my little sis who helped me review it for mistakes and humor. Thank you so much Morena201977! I love yah. Please no flamers…this is after all my first halo fic ever. ^~^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bar fight

**Disclaimer: this will be the last time I type this so here you go. I do not own Halo or any of its characters but my own OC's. Halo is Bungies not mine…but that would be awesome if I did. :S**

**Okay first off I just want to thank my loyal readers for staying with me so far. I'm glad with all the replies that you have sent me. I love that you have given me support. **

**Oh I almost forgot to mention that remember the younger generations of the Sangheili are "_Humanized_" so that's why they acted non-canon so far. Thank you Archangel of Destiny for letting me know. I shall put some Elites in my story that are based on honour soon, because everyone likes a few elites who show disgust towards us Humans. PS. Sorry I took forever to finish this chapter…college work is so long and with high school :/ . Anyways because I wil have little time now, I will just give you this preview…I'm sorry I did not finish but I know how people may think I've abandoned it, only I haven't :D **

**-O-O**

The Male elites charged at each other with one fist raised above their heads a little ways away just ready to strike at the offending male. Their mandibles spread in a vicious way that showed all their gleaming teeth. Their eyes focused only on what the other male's position was in the charge. Kris could only watch from her seat by the bar. The males had no longer been focused on her and when they clashed all she could hear was the constant sound of thuds each time they punched each other. Kris was a bit frightened that they were so close making her drop her drink. The glass and the contents within shattering and spreading on the floor. The male that she had been talking to looked for a second out of the corner of his left eye at her. The Sangheili that he was fighting noticed and took the opening with a fist to K'sar's faces right side. K'sar stumbled back a bit to bump into another elite that simple pushed him back towards his opposing opponent. K'sar simple looked at his challenger and charged again, this time getting a solid upper cut on the male with a loud _CRACK. _The male flew a few inches off the floor and into a nearby Marines table. The sudden weight on the tables top snapped it in half. The Marines had jumped away from the table before the elite hit it and simple looked at the dazed elite lying on the crumbled remains of the table.

The elite slowly got up with a shake of his head and a hard grasp on a nearby chair. He grabbed it hard enough to break the wood into splinters in his hand. The chair now had a chunk missing and splinters poking out. The Sangheili roared at the ceiling and looked at the Marines with a cold stare. The nearest Marine simple tried to size himself up and looked back at his friend for support. Each looked back at him and nodded to let him know that he was going to be backed.

"What the hells your problem!" He looked over at K'sar . "You looking for a problem by sending this piece of shit our way! What a waste of beer!" The elite that was now out of his dazed mind simple roared at the marine and punched him in the face to shut him up. The marine was caught off guard and was thrown across the bar. His body lay still but his sides were moving. The elite roared again as the man's fellow marines attacked him and tried to put him in a head lock. The elite thrashed around throwing the marines every which way after they landed punches on him. The surrounding people were hit causing them to enter into the fights. Either to try to stop it or to get involved.

Soon the whole bar was engulfed in chaos and Kris was still clinging to her seat. People were knocked every which way and were slammed into walls or tables. The constant pounding on the walls and floor made the whole place vibrate. Elites were fighting marines and just normal people were fighting with each other. The air becoming filled with the odor of alcohol and sweat. The woman in the bar were screaming and heading out the doors, but most didn't make it out without a couple of bruises or scratches. Elites were roaring in anger and one even was choking a marine against the wall with one hand. The marine was trying to loosen the elites grip by clawing and punching the sangheili's face or arm. Only the young elite wasn't flinching or even worried about what was to happen. A pair of marines, under the safety of the noises around the bar, came up behind the elite and pulled out a hunting knife from a side latch on their boot. Each having the smirk of a predator watching its unsuspected prey. The knives were plunged into the elites back and the marines made a motion of pulling it down the back. A roar dropped the man to the floor with a crack and the marines who stabbed the sangheili were flung across the room only to come to a stop with a collision to the bar counter a couple of feet aside form Kris. A Marine was tossed over the counter and into the alcohol glass cabinets. Glass shattered every which way and shards hit Kris's right shoulder, tearing the sleeve.

The young woman was punched across the back and side of her face by an angered elite out of nowhere. She was pushed to the ground and was pressed against it with his foot. Kris could only look up at him with terror in her face. Her side of her face throbbing with pain and possibly blood running down the side of it. Her attacker was playing with her as if she were a toy that he could just toss around. His emerald eyes saw the fear in her hazel eyes as she stared up at him from the side of her eye. An elite grins smeared across his face appeared only to be wiped off with a fist to the face. The sudden release of pressure off the women below his foot caused her to suck in air with pain. She hadn't even realized that she wasn't breathing before. Kris could only lay there on the floor with pain traveling up the side of her whole right half. Brawling people only looked to step over her or completely trample over her. The sound of a beat echoed in her ear as she just lied on the ground.

Around the bar, groups of glasses and liquids were tossed or shattered at someone. An elite in the corner holding a glass mug bashed a marine in the head with the glass. The bursting sound and crack of impact sending anger or fear into the crowd. The marine falling to the floor after being pushed aside by a man. The man being grabbed by the shirt collar by another marine and punched in the face. Each taking shots at the other. The tables around being chipped with weight pushed on top. The room was under chaos before the front doors of the bar were kicked off their hinges and slamming into a pair of elites backs. They made a grunt and pushed aside the doors from their backs to look at the person responsible. Only the person wasn't one but three officers. Two being humans and one being an Elite with police armor. The leading officer stepped before the elite that had kicked the door down. She raised her voice loud enough for the brawling crowd to cease activity. But they only gave her a look of fear that they could go to jail and bailed out the kitchen through the back door. The dispersing crowd was stopped by a roar from the elite who charged up to the pair of smaller elites and pushed down to the floor. Each young elite giving back a roar before being put in their place by the officer. The officers stepped into the door ways of exits and each started harassing answers out of the drunken crowd.

**-O-O**

**Sorry for the cliff hanger and stuff :/ but at least you have seen what I've done so far :D please forgive me. :S till next time *tear tear* **


End file.
